mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuai Liang/Moveset
For the Classic Sub-Zero check out Noob Saibot moveset Noob Saibot/Moveset Mortal Kombat II Special Moves *'Ice Freeze:' Down, Forward, Low Punch. *'Slide:' Back + Low Punch + Low Kick + Block. *'Ground Freeze:' Down, Back, Low Kick. Finishers *'Ice Shatter:' **'Part 1 (Deep Freeze):' Forward, Forward, Down, High Kick. (Sweep) **'Part 2 (Finishing Uppercut):' Forward, Down, Forward, Forward, High Punch. (Close to Frozen Opponent) *'Ice Grenade:' (Hold Low Punch) Back, Back, Down, Forward, (Release Low Punch). (Full Screen) *'Stage Fatality:' Down, Forward, Forward, Block. (Close) *'Babality:' Down, Back, Back, High Kick. *'Friendship: '''Back, Back, Down, High Kick. Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy Kombos *High Kick, High Kick, Back + High Kick. *High Punch, High Punch, Low Punch, Low Kick, High Kick, Back + High Kick. Special Moves *'Freeze:' Down, Forward, Low Punch. *'Ice Shower (Middle):' Down, Forward, High Punch. *'Ice Shower (Close):' Down, Forward, Back, High Punch. *'Ice Shower (Far):' Down, Back, Forward, High Punch. *'Ice Clone:' Down, Back, Low Punch (Can be done in air). *'Slide:' Back + Low Punch + Low Kick + Block. Finishers *'Overhead Ice Smash:' Block, Block, Run, Block, Run. (Close) *'Frosty!:' Back, Back, Down, Back, Run. (Sweep) *'Stage Fatality:' Back, Down, Forward, Forward, High Kick. (Close) *'Animality:' (Hold Block + Run) Forward, Up, Up. (Sweep) *'Friendship''' Low Punch, Run, Run, Up. *'Babality:' Down, Back, Back, High Kick. *'Brutality (MKT Only):' High Punch, Low Kick, High Kick, Low Punch, High Punch, High Kick, High Kick, High Punch, High Punch, Low Punch. Mortal Kombat 4 Special Moves *'Ice Freeze:' Down, Forward, LP. *'Ice Clone:' Down, Back, LP (Can be done in air). *'Slide': LP + LK + BLK. *'Weapon - Ice Staff:' Down, Forward, HK. Fatalities *'Spine Rip: '''Forward, Back, Forward, Down, HP + BLK + RN. (Close) *'Ice Shatter:' Back, Back, Down, Back, HP. (Sweep) *'Prison Stage Fatality: Down, Up, Up, Up, HK. *'''Goro's Lair Stage Fatality: Down, Down, Down, LK. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Special Moves *'Freeze Ball:' Down, Forward, 1. *'Ice Shaker:' Back, Down, 2. *'Cold Shoulder:' Back, Forward, 4. Fatality *'Skeleton Rip:' Back, Forward, Forward, Down, 3. Mortal Kombat: Deception Special Moves *'Freeze Ball:' Down, Forward, 3. *'Cold Shoulder:' Back, Forward, 4. *'Ice Clone:' Down, Back, 1. Finishers *'Freeze and Throw:' Forward, Back, Down, Forward, 2. (Close) *'Below Freezing:' Back, Down, Forward, Down, 1. (Sweep) *'Meltdown:' Down, Up, Down, Up, 2. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Special Moves *'Freeze Ball:' Down, Forward, 3. *'Cold Shoulder:' Back, Forward, 4. *'Ice Clone:' Down, Back, 1. *'Icy Pillar: '''Down, Up, 2. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Special Moves * '''Icy Counter:' Down, Back, 1. * Ice Nugget: Down, Back, 2. * Icy Freeze: Down, Forward, 3. * Freezing Teleport: Down, Back, 3. * Cold Slide: Back, Forward, 4. Fatalities *'Freeze Kick:' Back, Back, Down, Back, 4. (Close) *'Freeze Slam:' Back, Forward, Down, Forward, 2. (Close) Mortal Kombat (2011) Kombat Attacks *'Frosty:' 1, 1. *'Cold Feet:' 1, 3, Forward + 4. *'Arctic Blast:' 1, 3, Back + 4. *'Ice Pick:' Back + 1, 2, 1. *'Ice Cold:' Back + 1, 2, 4. *'Frost Bitten:' 2, 1, 2. *'Ices Up:' 2, 1, 4. *'Tundra Slice:' Forward + 4, 1 + 2. *'Winter Blade:' 2, 2, 2. *'Cold Steel:' 2, 2, 4. *'Chill Out:' 3, Forward + 4. Fast Tags *'Absolute Zero:' 2, 1, Tag. Tag Kombos *'Freezer Burn:' 1, 3, Tag. *'Arctic Assault:' Back + 1, 2, Tag. *'Ability To Freeze:' 2, 2, Tag. Special Moves *'Ice Ball:' Down, Forward, 3. *'Slide:' Back, Forward, 4. *'Ice Clone:' Down, Back, 1. *'Ice Puddle:' Down, Back, 3. Enhanced Moves *'Ice Beam:' Down, Forward, 3 + 5. *'Power Slide:' Back, Forward, 4 + 5. *'Ice Statue:' Down, Back, 1 + 5. *'Ground Freeze:' Down, Back, 3 + 5. X-Ray *'Deep Freeze:' Flip Stance + 5. (Hold to delay) Finishers *'Have an Ice Day:' Back, Forward, Down, Forward, 4. (Sweep) *'Spinal Smash:' Down, Back, Down, Forward, 2. (Sweep) *'Spine Rip:' Forward, Down, Forward, 2. (Close) *'Stage Fatality:' Forward, Down, Back, 2. (Close) *'Babality:' Down, Back, Down, 4. (Jump) Category:Walkthroughs Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides